1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication method and a communication apparatus for operating a home appliance via wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the conventional methods for operating a home appliance using a mobile terminal is a method of generating, by a server, a command for operating the home appliance (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5173088). JP 5173088 discloses a communication system for generating, by a server, a command for operating a home appliance, and setting the generated command on the home appliance via near filed communication (NFC), thereby enabling operation of the home appliance according to the command.